A little needy?
by sanverslover1
Summary: Alex gets needy going through her final stage of pregnancy. This is 8 months after my first story (what if I don't want kids?). If you didn't read the first one, just know that this takes place in a reality in which girls can get girls pregnant. Unlike my last story, this one is all fluff. If I end up doing a part 3 to the series, it will be a little more angst. Enjoy!
1. chapter 1

"MAGGIE!!" Alex yells from the other room.

"What?" Maggie comes running in thinking something is wrong.

"I want this thing out of me!!?" Maggie chuckles at her ridiculous pregnant wife. Very pregnant wife. Alex is sprawled out on the bed and pouting like shes never pouted before.

"Two more weeks babe. Your almost there."

"NO! I want it out now." Alex stuck her lip out even farther. To which Maggie laughed at. Alex was fine through her first stages, but the farther along she was, the more whinny and needy she got.

"Well, you know I can't do that for you, but what else can I get for you?" Maggie asked sweetly.

"Chocolate." Alex replied with a smirk on her face. Maggie was a HUGE heath freak, but she had to cave in sometimes. Chocolate was one thing pregnant Alex Danvers couldn't live out. Maggie looked at her with a disappointed look on her face.

"Really Danvers. I could give you anything, and I mean anything, and that's what you ask for?" Maggie joked leaning in for a kiss, trying to start something more. Ever since Alex got pregnant, she either wanted Maggie right there and then, or not. It was very hard for Maggie to seduce her, so she didn't even try. And this was one of those times that all Alex wanted was her chocolate.

"Yes. I want my chocolate." Alex begged, which caused Maggie to laugh even more. 'Well I guess I'm not getting anything tonight' Maggie thought.

"Fine. I'll get you your chocolate under one condition." Maggie smirked. Alex sat up in bed and faced Maggie.

"Oh yeah. Whats that?"

"No more complaining for the rest of the day." Maggie knew that there was no CHANCE at that, but she had to try. Before Alex even answered she was sticking her pouty lip out. Maggie wondered if there baby would have the irresistible pouty face that both Alex and Kara have. God she hoped not.

"I don't make any promises, but I will say that I will try." Maggie rolled her eyes at Alex, and Alex noticed. "Hey, how would you like to have a human growing in your stomach for 9 months." Alex questioned. Of course they were both excited for the baby, but Alex wanted this thing out of her.

"Well maybe next time I will." Maggie said as she walked out of the room. Maggie smirked at herself. She knew what she just said and was trying to gauge what Alex's reaction was going to be. Maggie didn't know if they were going to have another one or not. It all depends, but Alex couldn't believe what Maggie just said.

"Next time?" Alex had a very confused look on her face. 'Maggie Danvers, who didn't want kids 9 months ago is already talking about having a second child before the first one was even born,' Alex thought.

"I don't know babe. I guess we will just have to see how this time goes. Plus, I want a chance for you to baby me just like I've babied you for 9 MONTHS now." By this time Alex and Maggie were both laughing there butts off. Deep down, Alex knew it was true, but she would never admit that to Maggie.

"Whatever Sawyer." Maggie turned around and glared at her. Alex decided to stop calling her Sawyer as soon as she took the name Danvers. Now she only did it to mess with her, very, very occasionally, as Maggie much preferred Danvers.

"What was that?" Maggie asked, trying to sound as serious as possible.

"I said, whatever Sawyer."

"Oh your asking for it now." Maggie had the devilish grin on her face that Alex had ever seen. With that, Maggie ran the opposite way of the kitchen.

"But Maggie," Alex whined, "My chocolate." When Maggie didn't respond, Alex called her again, "Babe!! Come back!!" Maggie made sure to stay in the other room just long enough for Alex to start getting out of bed.

"And where do you think you're going Alex Danvers?" Maggie basically tackled Alex back onto the bed. Carefully though. She didn't want to hurt the baby. She crawled next to Alex and started kissing her passionately. That was until Alex pulled back. She had a panicked look on her face. "Babe? Whats wrong?"

"Maggie, my water just broke."

"Really?" Maggie was excited beyond belief. Alex nodded her head with tears in her eyes. "Well then Alex, lets get you to the hospital. Lets have a baby."


	2. Welcome to the world

Maggie broke a lot of law to get Alex to the hospital. She was going through labor awfully fast. Maggie and Alex were both excited, but nervous. Maggie more that Alex. Alex sensed the tension in Maggie, and even though Alex was the one in labor, she turned to look at Maggie and asked, "Whats wrong babe?"

Maggie looked surprised by the question. "What do you mean," Maggie laughed off.

"Maggie, I can hear you heart beat from here, and I don't have super hearing."

"Just a little nervous, that's all."

"Me too, but Maggie," Alex looked up at her, "We are going to be great parents." Alex could tell that Maggie was unconvinced. "Maggie, we are going to be great parents. Okay?"

"Okay,"

The minute they arrived at the hospital, Alex was put into a room. Everyone was surprised at how fast the baby was coming. They weren't even there for 2 hours, and Alex was ready to push. Luckily, nothing went wrong, and everything went smooth.

Alex and Maggie decided not to find out the baby's gender until the birth. Now, the doctor had the baby in his hands, ready to give it to Maggie.

As he handed it to her, he joyfully said, "Congratulations on your first daughter's birth," Maggie and Alex couldn't believe it. Of course, the gender wouldn't have mattered to them, they were just happy to finally know. Maggie looked at Alex, and once she was sort of with it again, Maggie said, "You want to see our baby girl Danvers?" Alex shook her head fast. She couldn't verbally answer. Maggie handed Alex the baby, and Alex started to cry. Maggie just leaned down and kissed her head. Alex scooted over as much as she could, and Maggie climbed into bed with her.

"This is much better than the last time I crawled into a hospital bed with you," Maggie joked, and Alex just laughed. Then she stopped,

"She beautiful," Alex smiled."That she is," Maggie whispered. Alex looked deep into Maggie's eyes.

"I love you so much." Then Alex looked down at the baby, "And I love you to."

"I love you Alex Danvers, and you too. Speaking of which, we need to name babe." Maggie laughed. They were so happy they had forgotten all about that. They had a few names in mind, but they wanted to wait until she was born to decided.

"Jamie," they both said at the same time.

"Well I guess we know," Maggie laughed. "Welcome to the world Jamie Danvers."


End file.
